


Bath Time

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Harry vs the bathtub and Teddy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Bath Time

Severus has been gone on a two week potions conference trip. At first Teddy seemed happy not to have mommy telling him that he couldn't have sweets before dinner and daddy taking care of him. Because mommy was normally the first one home. And then it happened, the beginning of the second week and Teddy decided that he hated only being with daddy. "I don't want to take a bath daddy you never let me play in the water like mommy does." And then Harry would have to chase him in order to finish the bath and get him into to bed. Harry began to look worse and worse but he was determined that he could do this until Severus returned. See the thing is Harry never realized exactly how much Severus had to deal with while taking care of Teddy before he returned home from dealing with his Gryffindors. But he was also sure that Severus didn't have to put up with Teddy throwing a tantrum whenever it was time for bath time or have to chase the naked five year old after he escaped from said tub.

"Teddy get back in this tub right now little boy or so help me you're going to be in a world of trouble mister" Was the first thing Severus heard as he opened the door. The second thing was Teddy screaming bloody murder and two sets of feet running in his direction. Immediately following that noise a naked five year old dashed past him and then came to and abrupt stop. Teddy's eyes widened comically only to begin looking rather guilty up at him. Harry came barreling around the corner almost colliding with Severus. With a hard a hard look at Teddy Severus said coolly, "Theodore Andrew Lupin go get in that tub right now young man and we will discuss your behavior on your way to bed."

Giving Harry a soft look, he quickly pressed a kiss to the man's cheek before heading into the bathroom to finish up with Teddy. 

An hour later had Teddy in bed asleep and Harry half asleep on the couch when Severus came back into the living room. Harry stood up and pulled his lover into his arms with a sigh. "Baby I've missed you so much, I never realized how difficult it was to deal with me and Teddy. I love you."

"I love you too Harry."


End file.
